


Never ever push the Big Red Button.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Planet destruction square on my H/C Bingo card. Adam asked Tommy to help him organise his dad's garage and being a good friend he does. Tommy didn't know that Eber used to be an inventor, its sort of cool, only Tommy never learnt the important lesson that you never pressed the big red button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever push the Big Red Button.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> Not that dark or angsty, which isn’t to say its angst free. I don’t think I can write angst free fic lol. Also not following events exactly to cannon, I hope no one minds. Pure crack, I've never written a crack fic before but this is the way my mind went for this fill. So please don't flame and I hope no one hates it.

Tommy pov

Cleaning out somebody else's garage isn't really his ideal way to spend a Saturday afternoon but Adam had asked, then Adam had pouted and then finally Adam had offered to buy him Mexican food after and Tommy had been in. He was a good friend but still helping Adam's dad move went beyond basic good friend behaviour. Which Tommy had told Adam maybe four times since they'd arrived, all during the walk up the drive and it wasn't even a very long drive.

"There's some pretty cool stuff in the garage, My dad used to be an inventor for like the military he kept a lot of stuff when he left, you can tweet about it." Adam suggest trying to make it sound fun, Tommy isn't fooled, he's not some toddler Adam can distract with something shiny, he knows this is going to be hard work.

"Thanks for helping out glitterbaby." Adam says when they stop at the garage door and he hugs him close and Tommy decides maybe the hard work will be worth it after all. Adam's always helping people with out expecting anything back, this is the least Tommy can do.

Adam wasn't lying about there being cool stuff in the garage as it turns out and there work place is severally slowed down by Tommy playing with the stuff he finds. Adam sights at one point but gives him a fond look which lets Tommy know he isn't really mad. he leaves to go make sandwiches and drinks and to call Neil to get him to stop being a lazy ass and come help. Tommy decides he'll get a loud of work done while Adam's done to surprise his bestfriend and prove that he isn't just here to bum around he's here to help. It lasts until he moves a dust covered box and finds a big red button in a glass case.

His first thought is that Adams dad worked on the buzzers you have on reality shows, but even before he's pulled it down he knows it can't be that. He puts it down on the table were Adam has been pilling the stuff he wants to keep. Tommy opens the brass catch and lifts the lid, but there's no writing any were, nothing that gives away the buttons purpose. So Tommy makes the logical decision to press the button, nothing happens it doesn't even make a noise. Tommy dismisses it and goes back to work. Adam walks back in and promptly drops the plate of sandwiches and he doesn't even flinch when the plate shatters sensing shards on china shattering. Tommy doesn't think Adam's in shock over him actually working, he knows people say blondes are slow but even if it were true he's not really blonde.

"Tommy did you open the button's case?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I wanted to see how it worked, what is it?" Tommy didn't know why Adam was so freaked it was just a button.

"Oh God Dad said he would get rid of it after Neil almost pressed it once, Shit, shit, shit. Please say you tried to find out what it did with out pressing it?" Adam said coming over and grabbing Tommy by his fore arms. Adam looked genuinely panicked not like he was dicking with Tommy for a joke.

"I pressed it." Tommy admitted.

"Damn it why did Dad keep this? You never ever push the big red button, we grew up knowing that. Why don't you know that? Oh yeah you didn't grow up with me, still you shouldn't just press things." Adam was clearly losing it.

"Its a button, its not connected to anything I didn't think it'd do anything, I thought it was some kind of weird buzzer." Tommy explained.

"Well its not a buzzer, you've heard of the red button in the Wight house, sets off bombs. Well this was designed to be like that only it doesn't set off a bomb it destroys the world." Adam said, face straight and eyes wild, the boy could act but Tommy could see the way he was shaking and sweating from fear and he knew he wasn't being played.

"I fucking pressed it are you saying the worlds going to end, be destroyed because of me?" Tommy asked feeling sick to his stomach, he felt like someone had tied knots into his insides.

"Yes, but its my Dad's fault he should have never made something like this and then kept it in the damn garage, I don't know what he was thinking." Adam shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what he was thinking I just started the end of the world, Fuck what happens? Bombs what?" Tommy had fucked up in his past but never this badly he could hardly even believe it.

"I don't know it triggers some energy thing that covers everything and then its like self destruction it doesn't just kill people or damage places it destroys everything, the whole planet. " Adam said his hands shaking were there gripping tightly on Tommy's arms.

"Oh Fuck me, I've destroyed the whole planet? I fuck Adam you should kick the shit out of me. I've killed us both." Tommy feels like crying, he's killed Adam a man who's never been anything but wonderful, he'd killed his family, friends everyone he ever loved and every other damn person on the planet.

"Fuck me." Tommy moaned again when Adam didn't say anything, he didn't seem inclined to beat Tommy for dooming the whole fucking planet to die and really what else was he going to say? Its okay that you caused the destruction of everything. Not going to happen Adam couldn't lie to spare his feeling about this.

"I really wish I had." Adam sighs.

"What?" Tommy's confused, he's freaking the fuck out over the fact that the worlds ending and oh yeah he caused it and Adam's standing there being cryptic and looking regretful.

"I wish I'd tried to fuck you, I really didn't want to ruin are friendship though so I kept it to the stage. I really fucking love getting to kiss you on stage, every time you press back into me? I want to fuck you, It takes all my will power not to bend you over right there on stage and fuck you in front of everyone." Adam blurts clearly a fan of getting things off his chest before the world ends, who knew?

"Umm I why didn't you? Oh yeah you said are friendship. You want me like that? Your telling me this now?" Tommy thinks his brain might be broken and he knows he's blushing bright red.

"Of course I want you like that. You really didn't know? I thought everybody knew." Adam is pulling him in for a hug Tommy doesn't question it, the worlds going to imploded or some shit, he damn well needs an Adam hug his hugs are the best.

"I can't speak for the others but I sure as shit didn't. I thought that it was just fan service to you." Tommy frowned.

"It doesn't freak you out?" Adam asked running a finger down his cheek.

"No and seen as were gonna die anyway I won't have time to freak out after." Tommy pointed out wrapping his arms around Adam's waist.

"You'll let me fuck you?" Adam asks eyes wide.

"Yeah, but hurry, I mean how long do we have?" Tommy asks swallowing down the hard lump in his throat to get the words out. He doesn't want to spend his last moments bawling like a baby, he wants the time to be spent doing something good, he has always loved Adam as a friend, for a long time maybe since the first kiss he's been curious about being with the other man for real.

"Not long." Adam whispers pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Tommy tips his face up searching out Adam's lips if they don't have long he wants to get as much of Adam as he can, fell him, touch him, be surrounded by him, death fucking sucks but dying with Adam's lips on his is a better way to go.

Lips meet and part, tongue's fight for dominance but Tommy quickly gives in he knows out of the two of them Adam is more naturally dominate, part of him thinks he should care, the small part that cares about being manly, but as is usual for him the larger eyeliner wearing part of his personality doesn't give a shit what people would think about his masculinity because he lets Adam take control. It feels to good for him to even worry about that shit, he lets Adam touch him were he wants and lets his own hands wander as well. this is his one chance to touch Adam he's going to make the most of it.

He's got his hand on Adam's dick, rubbing at the hard flesh threw denim and Adam is sucking at his neck when someone clears there throat loudly. Tommy's head whips up and he nearly dies of embarrassment when he sees Eber standing in the door way and then he remember that thanks to his moronic idea to press the red button there all dying.

"Um Mr Lambert this isn't what it looks like?" Tommy knows the second it comes out as a question that he's lost all credibility.

"We pressed the red button." Adam says quietly, Tommy could kiss him again for saying we only his dad's right there and Tommy still hasn't worked out how to be subtle about moving his hand off Adam's dick and it seems the other man has decided to leave his hand up his shirt, fingers over his nipples, its awkward already. The fact that they'll all be dead soon really doesn't make it any better, Tommy wonders if he should have taken up praying.

"Then why didn't you come ask were the reset button was?" Eber asks.

"Reset button?" Adam repeats his brow wrinkling up in obvious confusion.

"Yeah I made it after Neil almost pressed it." Eber pulls out a small clear box thats hanging from his key ring, it's clear and holds a tiny version of the big red button. Eber opens the case and presses the tiny red button with one finger. There's a weird humming sound for a second and then silence.

"So were not going to die?" Tommy asks.

"Nope." Eber nods.

"The worlds not going to be destroyed?" Adam asks.

"No and I'm putting that Button in a safe, probably should have done that before but I was busy." Eber says carelessly as if leaving something that can end the worlds existence in your garage is normal and putting it some were safe hadn't been a priority.

"Oh thank fuck." Adam says breathing out a sight of relief.

"Adam language." Eber chastises like swearing is worst than almost killing the whole planet.

"Umm sorry?" Adam frowns as his dad closes the case.

"Maybe you boys should take the rest of the day off. Neil's coming we can do this between us." Eber suggests and Neil will really love them for that but Tommy's all for it. he's horny and his body's pounding adrenaline threw his system in reaction to the whole near mass accidental homicide and planetary destruction that just almost happened.

"Okay." Adam grabs his hand, waves at his dad and practically drags him out of the garage, he only lets go of Tommy's hand when there getting into the car.

"Please tell me we can still do this now were not dying?" Adam asks.

"Hell yeah and now we don't even have to rush, I mean I was totally planning on skipping foreplay and jumping in to the prep and fucking, but now I'd really like to blow you and stuff." Tommy admits, nothing like a good dose of fear to make a man question what he really wants in life and what he wants is Adam, gender and sexuality don't need to mean shit, he wants Adam, he can have Adam so he's damn well going to have Adam.

"Fuck I think I could love you Tommy Joe and now the worlds not ending we could be together for a long time if you want and you know promise never to push any huge red buttons again." Adam grins.

"I promise, now take me home and fuck me." Tommy demands squeezing high on Adam's thigh.

Adam pulls out of the driveway and nearly hits Neil pulling in his car, he doesn't even stop to explain just drives around him, the look of shock and outrage on his face is pretty hilarious Tommy wishes he'd had his phone out because that would have been a picture for twitter. Not sure what he'd tweet along with it. Adam's dad saves the day, Neil almost dies, Adam fucks Tommy.

Well the fan girls and boys would like it but his Mom has twitter now and she follows him so Tommy thinks maybe he should keep this shit to himself instead of tweeting it. Instead he smirks and tweets "Never ever push the big red button."

Adam laughs when his phone pings and its been retweeted to him, but by then there at Adam's place and Tommy doesn't care about twitter anymore. Hell neither of them are laughing once they get past the door. Lips meet, cloths come off and they get lost in each other, Tommy thinks the world could probably be ending all around him and he wouldn't notice, he really hopes Eber hides the button some were safe so that he doesn't get to test that theory. It took the world almost ending but he has Adam now, Tommy will be really pissed if a stupid red button takes that away from him, He's never pushing any real Buttons again, the only Button's he's interested in pushing are Adam's the worst result from doing that is he'll get fucked, which also happens to be the best result so he can't lose.

The end.


End file.
